Home Of The Brave
by Dauntless926
Summary: Six is a CIA agent and a prodigy. Her partner, Uriah, along with Zeke and Four are assigned to their hardest mission yet. High school. During a carnival held by the school that the suspects returned suspected to be at, she meets a mysterious stranger named Tobias, who looks suspiciously like Four. Will Six risk her career or give up love in the process? Originally KEABBO01*********
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

 _ **Hey guys! So this fanfic is obviously written by me. I don't own Divergent by Veronica Roth. If you haven't, you should totally check out my other stories! Although in my opinion Brave, Strong, Fearlessshould be completely rewritten. It is terrible. Happy reading dudes!**_

 **Tris POV**

As I shut the front door to Uriah's house he yelled, "In the kitchen, want anything?" I yelled back, "No thanks, I'll be in your room!" "Kay babe!" He yells. In case your

wondering, no, I'm not dating Uri. We are, as my coworkers say, friends who act like their dating or people who excessively flirt. Some say friends with benefits, whatever that means.

"So, we start senior year in a week." Uriah says as he plops on his bed.

"Yeah, our first year in public school. This is gonna be one heck of a mission." I say while playing with the hem of my T-shirt, "We have to play on teams too don't we?"

"Yeah," he says, "we have to at least make two. You have to do cheer, volleyball and possibly soccer or dance. Zeke, Four and I have do football, basketball and possibly soccer. It depends on what sports the suspects play, plus the school is called Factions  
High. We are going in the classes for the sporty people so it's required to do two sports."

I nod. "Where's the case file?" Uri points to the suitcase sitting on top of the desk in his room. Oh. Duh. Looking of the case file I notice a few key details. Our suspects are Peter Hayes, Eric Coulter, Albert Johnson, Drew Adams and Molly Andrews.  
They are suspected of stealing serums to create an army for Jeanine Matthews. They are told to be testing these serums on students who have sporadically disappeared. These students had been associating with other "factions" as the different groups  
are called. It is called Divergent.

"Uriah we are supposed to find the captives, take the serums, get evidence against them and possibly recruit new members. We are supposed to stay for the school year, but we should have this completed in a few months tops."

"Ok Trissy, we need to go over our background stories. Zeke and Four will be here soon so chop chop."

"Got it. My name is Six. Really, I never knew that." I say with heavy sarcasm, "My parents are Natalie and Andrew Prior. Natalie is a fashion designer and Andrew works in the government. We live in a large mansion with six floors. You, Zeke and Four are  
gonna stay with me because our parents aren't in town. I am attending Factions High due to being previously getting kicked out of multiple private schools because of fighting. Our moms' are in New York and my dad is in Europe. Your turn."

"My name is Uriah Pedrad. Obviously. My mom is Hana Pedrad, she works as a fashion designer with your mom. I am living you due to my mom being in New York. Four is our adopted brother. After being kicked out of multiple private schools due to falling  
/grades."

"My name," A deep voice says, "is Four. My parents are dead and I am adopted by the Pedrads. Hana is in New York so I am staying with Six. I have been kicked out of many schools for fighting."

"Four what are you doing in my dorm?" Uri asks. We each have a dorm room in the Dauntless Compound because it's easier for us to just stay here in between missions instead of going to back to our families.

"Well little brother," Zeke says as he bounds into the room, "Max told us that we need to go over our backgrounds before we leave for Chicago. We get to stay in Max's mansion for the mission!"

"We knew this Zeke. And we have all gone over our stories besides you," I say.

"Oh. Well I'm Zeke Pedrad. My mom is in NYC so I'm staying with Six. My brothers are Uri and Four, I got kicked out of private schools for my crappy grades."

"We are leaving in an hour for the mansion. Go finish packing and get outta my room!" Uriah says.

Racing back to my room, I grab my black suitcase and attempt to pack everything. Eventually I just grab everything from my closet and shove it into my bag. Putting my earbuds in, I grab my bags and head to the private jet that is supposed to take us to  
Chicago.

"Ready to have major jet lag?" Zeke asks as I climb aboard the jet.

"Oh shut up pansycake." I say as I recline the seat back all the way. "Have a good time dealing with these two," I tell Four while pointing to Zeke and Uriah. Before he can respond I'm drifting off into a much needed sleep.

When I awake I almost laugh at myself. I dreamt of this handsome boy with deep blue eyes, a hooked nose and an amazing set of abs. We were kissing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. I never like guys, and I don't even know who this guy is. I shake it  
off and punch Uriah awake.

"Hey! What was that for baby?" He says with a gigantic frown.

"Well babe, the jet landed and I want to go explore our hoe for the next year. Get your lazy behind up and let's move it!" I say. When i called him babe I noticed Four tense up and glare at Uriah. Huh, I wonder what that's about. Who cares, I'm ready  
to throw a party!

"Six, babe, I don't enjoy being woken up much." He says without moving.

"That's to bad Uri. Anything I can do to make it better?" I ask.

He pretends to think about it. "Wellllll, you could always kiss me." A giant smirk now replaces the frown he was just showing. I give him a look that says "later", and we finally get off the jet. Stepping off, I expect to stand on pavement it I find that  
/I am standing in a yard. Behind me is a large mansion.

"Guys come on!" I yell, "The basement has a training room, a movie room, a weight room and a game room. The bottom floor has the kitchen and a humongous indoor pool. The second floor has the living room, washer/dryer and five guest bedrooms. Third floor  
is Zeke's. Fourth floor is Four's, duh. Fifth is Uri's and sixth is mine. Each of our floor have customized room based on preference and the sports we are supposed to play. Have at it boys."

After stepping of the escalator, I look around my floor. There is a volleyball court, a gym, a bathroom, a large bedroom, a dance classroom and a balcony. The bedroom has a king sized bed, a walk in closet bigger than my dorm in Dauntless, a door to the  
balcony and a door to the bathroom. The closet has clothes for every possible event, a couch, a tv and a makeup vanity. The balcony has a jacuzzi and comfy chairs.

"Hey Six, come down stairs Max is on!" Zeke yells. I run down the stairs that came out of nowhere and go to the living room.

"Agent Six, I trust you have found everything to your liking." Max says.

"Yes sir. Why did you call?" I ask.

"Well Six, we need to change your appearances. You all must dress as snobby rich kids. Six I expect you in one of the fancy dresses and heels on Wednesday. Zeke, Uriah and Four, put on slacks and a polo. Have you checked out the garage yet?" Max says.  
We shake our heads. "Then go! Those cars are amazing!" Max says before hanging up.

We race to the garage and Four wins. That cheater. I notice a red Lamborghini, a navy blue Lexus Lc, a sky blue Ferrari, a white Audi R8 with a red stripe and a black Harley.

"Ok so I'm assuming that the lambo is mine, the Lexusis Zeke's, the Ferrari is Six's, the Harley i Fours and the Sufi is if we have to drive together." Uriah says.

"Test ride?" Four asks.

"Oh heck yeah!" I say before jumping in my car and racing off.

We circle the neighborhood three times before pulling back in the garage. Zeke stopped and got a pizza on the way back, so we put on a movie. When I realize what it is I automatically laugh. It's Divergent, we are obsessed with this movie!

Half way through the movie I fall asleep, my bed resting on one of the boys shoulders. I don't know who it was but dang! They were comfortable! He wrapped his arms around me and i snuggled deeper into his embrace. I assumed it was Uri since we do this  
often, but when I woke up I didn't meet dark brown eyes. I saw deep blue orbs.

 **A/n**

 _ **Ok so Idk why the letters seem so small when I was typing them. Hope y'all liked the first chapter and leave a review if you want something to happen! Fourtris? Uris? Little bitta both? Prank war? Failed mission? Review/fave/follow**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

"Come on Trissy time to wake up!" Uriah says as he bounds into my room.

"Be quiet! They could hear you!" I say. Zeke and Four don't know my real name, just like how we don't know Four's real name.

"Sorry, sorry. But come on! Time for the first day of high school!" I roll my eyes.

"Ok, ok. Get out of my room so I can get ready!" I say. Uriah jumps up and rushes out the door. I shake my head and push the covers away.

After taking a long hot shower, shaving my legs and yelling at Zeke for taking my towel, I am sitting in my towel doing my makeup. I wing my eyeliner, put on two coats of mascara, purple eyeshadow, put concealer under my eyes, put on powder over my face and put on matte purple lipstick. I throw on black ripped jeans, a black spaghetti strap crop top with cutouts on the side, combat boots and a black zip leather jacket. I look hot. The crop top shows the tattoos on my collar bone. There are three ravens on my collar bone flying towards my heart.

I run down the stairs and grab the muffin out of Zeke's hand.

"What was that for?" Zeke asks.

"That was for stealing my towel." I say with a glare.

"Whatever. Uriah! Four! Get your behinds down here we have to go! Oh and Six, should we only bring one car?" Zeke says.

"I am driving my Ferrari. You can do whatever."

Uriah walks down the stairs. "I'm driving my Lambo."

"I'm taking my Harley." Four says as he walks in from the garage.

"Tris, Uriah take me with you!" Zeke says.

"Just take the Lexus. Nobody touches the Audi. That shouldn't be taken to FH. I don't trust the kids." Four says and we all nod.

"Ugh Fine. Guess we have to make an entrance, no laying low." Zeke says.

"Since When has Zeke Pedrad wanted to lay low?" Uriah asks. We laugh. And then Uriah looks at me. "Baby you look hot! You can't wear that, the boys will be all over you!"

"That's kinda the point. I have to attract the attention of Eric, Peter and Drew." I say. I see Four look at Zeke. Zeke shakes his head. Hm.

"Come on I want to drive my baby!" Uriah whines.

"Umm bro, i don't need to know about what happens between you and Six." Zeke says with a icky grin. Before Uri can respond i am on top of Zeke and I punch him in the noise.

"Six get off of me! It was a joke. I know that your not dating and you are just friends! Get off!" Zeke yells. I slowly stand up and I hear Zeke mumble something.

"What was that Zekey-bear?" I ask.

"Nothing Six."

"That's what I thought. Now get up. I'm leaving." I say as I walk into the garage.

"It's raining. Someone's gonna have to give Four a ride." Uriah says.

"Jump in. Six and Uri are probably gonna race anyway, unless you want to die I suggest you ride with me." Zeke says. Four nods and we jump into the cars.

"Ready." Uriah says.

"Set," I say.

"Go!" We hell in unison. And we're off! I run every red light and skip the stop signs. Uriah tried to keep up and he almost hits an old lady in the process. I shake my head and put a little more pressure on the pedal. I swerve into a spot and jump onto the pavement and Uriah pulls in.

"Haha Uri-poo. I won!" I say. Uriah frowns. "Hey baby it's ok. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Uri says as Zeke pulls in. "Finally!"

"Oh shut up. Unlike you two I stopped at the lights. And the stop signs. By the way Uriah, that old lady was flicking you off." Zeke says.

"I'm getting my schedule. Then my bad girl persona has to go on." I say. We run to the office as "ask" for our schedules.

"Six, here's yours." The Tori, a Dauntless agent, says.

"So Tori. Here to watch over us?" I ask with a smirk.

"Heck yeah. And don't get cocky with me, I know the real you." She replies as I look over my schedule.

*Homerooom*- *Ms. Wu*

*First Period*- *Mr. Garcia, History*

*Second Period*- *Ms. Matthews, Science*

*Third Period*- *Mr. Kang, Math*

*Fourth Period*- *Ms. Reyes, ELA*

*Fifth Period*- *Lunch*

*Sixth Period*- *Mr. Amar, Gym*

*Seventh Period*- *Ms. Wu, The Arts*

*Eight Period*- *Study Hall, Ms. Wu*

"We have to call you Ms. Wu? And Amar Mr?" Uriah asks.

"No. You all will be calling me Tori, and everyone will call Amar Coach. It will be like Dauntless."

We nod and walk out of the office towards our lockers.

"Let me see your schedule." Zeke says. We all hand them over and he squeals. "We have every class together! Except last Period. Uriah and I have Matthews for study hall. Four and Six have Tori." Zeke says.

"Coolio. Time for lockers!" Uriah says. My locker is number 1046. The combination is 4-6-10. Uriah's is on my left and Four's I'm on my right. Zeke's is on the right of Four's. The bell rings and we walk to Tori's room.

"Zeke!" Tori yelled.

"Here!" He yelled back.

"Will!"

"Here!"

"Christiana!"

"Here!"

"Uriah!"

"Present!"

"Six!"

"I'm here aren't I?" I say with a fake attitude. Tori rolls her eyes and continues.

"Four!" People begin to whisper and I catch pieces of it. "Their names are numbers?" "Are they related?" I hate it already.

"Our names are numbers, obviously. Have a problem with it?" Four asks. That shuts them up. The bell rings signaling the start of first period and we get up and walk to Mr. Garcia's room. Being a spy, we learn everything important about history. Basically more than what a regular teacher could tell you. The four of us sit there making faces at the teacher and texting for an hour.

"Ms. Prior, what is the name of the man who crossed the Delaware?" Mr. Garcia asks.

"Well Mr. G, my father crossed the Delaware this morning on his way to Europe." I say.

"Ah why that may be true, I am talking about the historical figure."

"Oh you mean you?" I ask.

"Detention next Wednesday Ms. Prior." He says with a frown.

I give a mock salute, "Eye eye captain!" The class laughs will Mr. Garcia shakes his head.

In the group chat i see a new text. Oh goodness.

*U- that was hilarious! You should have seen his face!*

*Z- your gonna skip detention, aren't you.*

*6- Umm obvi*

*4- Garcia is looking over here. Hide ur phones!*

"Mr. Eaton! Detention, Saturday!" Mr. Garcia yells out.

"Sorry dude. I'm busy." Four says.

"To bad. You shouldn't have been texting during my class." He retorts.

"Well sorry that I was texting my mother. She told me to tell her if anyone was bothering me. Your bothering my nap." Four says with a cocky grin.

"Both of you. Mr. Matthews office. Now." Says Mr. Garcia.

"Kay Kay. Bye people! I hope you may escape the evil clutches of this class as well." I say as I bound out of the classroom. Four and I run down to the principals office and we tell Tori about class. She heads back to get Matthews and we sit down in the crappy office chairs.

"Hello children. I hear class didn't end well for you." Mr. Matthews says as we enter his office.

"Mr. Garcia gave us detention for stupid reasons. I got the question wrong and Four was apparently texting." I say.

"Well that was inappropriate. I will talk to him immediately, you will not be needing to report to detention Wednesday." Matthews says.

"Thanks. What's that?" Four asks while pointing to a picture of a family.

"That is-was my family. I had a beautiful wife, a son and a little girl. One day Natalie, my wife, took my daughter with her and they never came back. I got a call years ago saying that they died in a car crash. I remarried and here I am." He says. Natalie, that was the name of my mom. She said that my real dad left when I was little. No.

"Dad?" I whisper.

"Six." I get up and hug him.

"Mom said you left us. We never crashed, we just moved. Mom married a man named Andrew Prior. What's your name?" I say.

"It's Dave."

"Well umm I'm Six's friend, Four."

"Nice to meet you, now get back to class." My Dad says. We were in my dads office for three hours? Dang.

"Please don't mention this to anyone." I tell Four as we make our way to the cafeteria. He nods.

"How much trouble did you get in?" Uriah asks as we join them in the lunch line.

"None," I add the last part in a whisper. "My Dad is the principal. Like my real dad, not Andrew."

"Dad who supposedly walked out?" Uri asks. I nod. I see a girl I met in homeroom wave is over. As we approach I put my mask on as I notice the boys do as well.

"Hi! I'm Christiana!" The girl says while looking between Four, Zeke and Uriah. "This is Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and Will."

"I'm Six. That's Four, Zeke and Uriah."

"Why are your names number?" The boy, Will asks.

"Have a problem with it blondie?" I ask. He shakes his head real fast. "That's what I thought."

"So are you going to the masquerade tomorrow?" Shauna asks us.

"Yeah, any excuse to party!" Zeke says.

"Hey baby," Uriah says to me, "Wanna go get some cake?"

"Your dating?" Marlene asks.

"No. They call each other baby and babe, hug, kiss each other on the cheek sometimes and hold hands but their just friends. To say it easier, their more than friends but they aren't dating." Zeke says.

"Oh. You all should totally date, you are perfect for each other!" Shauna says.

"Umm no. Uriah is my brother and Six is like my sister, that would be weird." Zeke says with a disgusted look on his face.

"No Six should like totally hook up with Four!" Christiana says.

"No, I should totally not!" I say with the same bubbly attitude they had.

"Why not?" The girls whine at the same time.

"Cuz we're just friends." Four says.

"So? Y'all could still hook up!" Marlene says.

"Whatever." Four and I say at the same time. The girls look like they are about to say something about that so I quickly add, "We'll think about it." They squeal and I roll my eyes.

"Six you are going shopping with us tonight. The masquerade is tomorrow and I'm guessing you still don't have a dress." Shauna says.

"What if I don't want to go shopping?"

"To bad. Will take the guys shopping as well." Christiana says, "Tuxes, no T-shirt's either." The guys groan.

"Haha you have to suffer too!" I say.

"Who all is going to be at this masquerade?" Uriah asks.

"Whole school." Marlene says. We nod, this means they will be there; Peter, Molly, Drew and Al. The bell rings and we head to gym. Amar is already there setting up punching bags and the fight mat in the middle of the floor. Zeke, Uriah, Four and I head over there. We begin to help setting up the rest of the punching bags when the rest of the class files in.

"Thanks you guys, go sit." Amar says while nodding to the bleachers. The gang is sitting in the fifth row so we plop ourselves down by them.

"Why were you helping him?" Christiana asks. I have noticed that she is the most one.

"We've know Amar forever." Zeke says as an explanation. They nod as Amar walks to the middle of the gym.

"Today we will be fighting, if you haven't figured that out yet. I need four people to demonstrate...Hpw about Six, Four, Zeke and Uriah." Amar says. We get up and make our way to the mats. Amar told us that we would be demonstrating so I have on a sports bra and spandex. The boys have on T-shirt's and basketball shorts. "Pick your partner." Zeke and Uriah pair up.

"I guess it's you and me." I say to Four.

"Your going down." He replies.

"Sure. For initiation I beat up ten guys blindfolded in six minutes, hence the name. I'm guessing you did it in four." I say. The average time in 10-12 minutes.

"Yeah, and I bet I'll beat you in less that that." He says cockily.

"Sure."

"Pedrads! Get over here!" Amar yells. They walk over and Uriah throws the first punch. Good.

Five minutes later Uriah is dragging an unconscious Zeke to the infirmary.

"Hey maybe Zeke will keep the bed warm for ya." I say. He shakes his head and punched my in my stomach. I punch him in the nose and he kicks my abdomen. I kick his feet out from under him and block his next punch. This goes on for another half hour.

"Alright stop." Amar says, "Wr get it, you both are amazing fighters. You could probably beat me." I laugh at this, I have beat Amar in fights multiple times.

Four and I head to the locker room to get cleaned up.

"Come on." Four says.

"Umm Four," I say slowly, "I'm a girl."

"I know, but let me help clean you up. That cut on your cheek looks pretty nasty."

"Fine. Thank you." I say. He leads me into the boys locker room. He grabs some hand sanitizer and a wash rag.

"Now this is going to hurt like heck." Four says. He pours the sanitizer on the wash rag and dabs it on my cheek. I let out a string of profanities and grab his hand. He pulls back immediately.

"It's ok, just get it over with." I say with a grimace. He nods and offers his hand. I smile and take it. After he finishes cleaning it, we walk back out to the bleachers.

"What's up?" Uriah asks eyeing us weird. We shrug.

"Anything new?" Christiana asks?" I shake my head.

"Ok, I'll be the obvious one. Why in the world are you holding hands?" Shauna asks. I look down, oh crap. I quickly let go of his hand.

"Four was cleaning the cut on my face. It hurt real bad and I grabbed his hand." I say.

"The mighty Six says something hurt? Put it on the calendar!" A recognizable voice says behind me.

"Zeke!" I yell and hug him.

"Six, I just got knocked out. By my little brother. You are strong. Get off." Zeke says.

"You are no fun." I say with a pout.

"No, that's you and Four. You are the most pessimistic people I know." Uriah says.

"Oh Uri's using big words! That's a first, I thought the biggest word you knew was cake." I say with a smirk.

"You. Do not. Joke. About. The cake." Uriah says. I shove him and he falls flat on his butt.

"I hate you Tr-" he begins before I tackle him to the floor.

"Ever say my name in public again and your dead." I say in a dearly quiet voice. "Got it?" He nods furiously. "Good." I get off of him.

 **A/n**

 **Second chapter done! Happy Juneteenth guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

Today is the day of the masquerade. The day we should get a lead into the serums case.

"Six, if you need help, tap the home button of your phone six times. Uriah's is five, Zeke's is three and Four's is Four. Put a knife in the hidden compartment in your heels. And have fun, you need it." Max says.

"Got it sir. The gang is supposed to be coming here tomorrow morning to spend the weekend. Is that alright sir?" I ask.

"Of course. The mission comes first, but I am glad that you are making friends. you all may finish out high school there."

"What?! But what about mission?" I ask.

"You would still be in the field, but we think that it would be a good idea for you all to have a high school experience. You need to finish getting ready, we'll talk soon." Max says before hanging up.

I throw on the black sleeveless dress that the girls forced me to buy yesterday. The dress ends mid-thigh and honestly makes me look very pretty. I put on six inch silver heels and curl the ends of my hair. I apply simple make up and set my silver mask  
/on top of my head. Since Christiana said no one can see our dresses too the party, I have a long black coat over my dress. The girls dresses are sooo pretty. Christiana's is a strapless black dress with stripes of gold throughout it, that end below  
/her butt. She got a gold mask and gold heels. Mar has a sleeveless black dress with a tight bodice and poofy skirt that ends at the top of her thigh. She has a black mask and black heels. Shauna has a black sleeveless halter full length dress. She  
/paired it with a black lace half mask and black heels.

"Come on boys, time to party!" I yell as I walk onto the bottom floor. They each have on a black tux and a black mask atop their heads.

"We should only take one car. Six is probably the only one who won't get wasted." Uriah says.

"Ok but we aren't taking the Audi. Or my baby. I don't trust a bunch of drunk teenagers." I say.

"Alright, we'll take the Lexus. The Harley, the Lambo and the Ferrari wouldn't fit all of us. The Audi is worth to much. Sorry Zeke." Four says.

"Fine. Get in the car, Six is driving." Zeke says.

"Why me?" I ask.

"I trust you the most with my car."

"Makes sense. Off to thy party! Now don't forget the mission at hand. Boys don't get wasted, tipsy and a little drunk Sure, but stay sober enough. We can't have a repeat of last time." I say while glaring at Zeke.

"What happened last time?" Uriah asks. He was in the hospital last time with a gunshot wound.

"Zeke got wasted and started telling everybody that we were in the CIA." Four answers.

"Of course he did." Uriah says while shaking his head.

"We're here. Stay focused but have fun. Max's orders." I say as I pull the Lexus into a a spot on the curb.

"The Party is at the school?!" Uriah says.

"Nooooooo! That means no alcohol!" Zeke whines.

"Oh well, suck it up." I say.

"Hey guys!" Christiana says from behind me as we walk in the gym doors.

"Hey, where's everybody?" I ask.

"Over here, come on."

Chris says as she pulls me to the dance floor.

"Still wearing your coat Six?" Mar asks.

"Chris dragged me over, I didn't have time to drop it off." I say. Chris shoo's me away so I go hang my coat up in the girls locker room and slide my mask over my face. On my way out I bump into somebody.

"I'm so sorry." I rush out.

"No it's ok, not everyday I run into a pretty girl." Thevoice says. I laugh and blush.

"Well it's not everyday I fall into a handsome stranger either." I say, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Peter. Are you here with someone?" The voice, Peter, says. Peter is our main suspect.

"No, I came with my friends. My name is Six."

"Well Six, care to dance?"

"Why of course."

We dance for hours before getting tired. Peter invited me out and we leave together. We walk out of the building and down a trail behind the school. The trail leads to acottage.

"How did you find this?" I ask.

"I skipped the rest of school one day and started walking out here. No one has lived here for twenty years so I cleaned it up a bit." He replies.

"It's pretty."

Peter says, "That's just the outside, come in."

I follow him inside and it is beautiful. We sit down on the couch a I notice him looking at me. I look over, our noses are almost touching. He leans in and brushes his lips against mine. Hedeepens the kiss and one thing leads to another. We head  
to thebed but don't get very far. He attempts to take off my dress. I grab his hand and look at him.

"Stop." I whisper.

"But why baby? Don't you love me?" He retorts. I have to keep him close in order to solve this mission.

"Of course I do, I'm just not ready for this. Besides I have to get back to my friends." I kiss him once more before I pull my dress down. I'm going to have to was my mouth out later.

 _ **Page break**_

"Where did you go?!" Christina yells. Mar and Shauna nod. The girls are here on my floor and the boys are on Four's.

"I left early, I wasn't feeling good." I say.

"Liar! You left with a boy didn't you!" She retorts. The girls take my silence as a yes.

"Oh my gosh! Where did he take you? Who was he?" Mar asks.

"He took me to a beautiful little cottage not far from the school. I'm not telling you who he is."

"Are you dating? And what happened?" Shauna asks.

"Nowe arentdating. We were...busy." I say.

"Busy doing what?" Chris asks with an I-know-what look on her face.

"Umm I need a drink. Want anything?" I ask while jumping up and running down the stairs.

"Uriah! Help me! I'm being attacked!" I yell as I run into the game room where Four is being interrogated.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks. I see Four tense at this, but now I still don'tknow why.

"I am being interrogated!" I yell again.

"Six, dude, just burst in will ya! We coulda been naked!" Zeke says.

"First, why would you be naked! And second, it's nothing I haven't seen before." I say.

"Umm Six, I don't want to know what to know what you have done by yourself with three guys here." Christina says. I didn't realize that the girls had entered.

"Oh ew. I walked in on them once when I was little. My mom told me to get them for dinner, and turns out they were comparing their bodies."

"Or what about that time-" Uri begins.

"Uriah!" Four yells and slams his hand over his mouth.

"Okay, Six barely gave us any details and I'm assuming Four was the same. All we know is that she left with a guy andthey had a little fun. What have you all found out?" Shauna says.

"I've found out that your hot." Zeke says. He then walks over and kisses her square in the lips. Five minutes later they are still heavily making out and then I throw a pillow at them.

"So I'm guessing Sheke is a thing?" Uriah asks. They look at each other and nod.

"Well if it works for Zeke it's gotta work for me." Uriah says before kissing Mar.

Will says, "It already worked for me."

Soon the three couples are making out and Four and I are just standing there awkwardly. We grab cans of silly string that I had in a cabinet. We spray the couples.

"What the heck?" Mar asks. Four and I stop.

"What?" We ask in unison.

"What was that?" Will asks annoyed.

"Well, Four and I decided that since you all were kissing we would put an end to it. And I will tell you where I was if y'all stop." I reason. The couples immediately pull away.

"I was with Peter."

"As in Peter Hayes? Our main suspect?" Uriah asks.

"Yes."

"I was with Molly." Four adds. I don't know why but that hurts.

"Why?! Their suspects not play toys!" Uriah yells.

"Ever heard keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Because that's what we've done." I retort.

"Chill lil bro, Max would have him in a jail cellbefore we could say dauntless." Zeke says.

"Who's Max?" Will asks. I look at the boys and they nod. Max did tell us to find new recruits.

"We are part of the CIA. Max is our leader per say. We are agents and our current mission is to find out who is behind the students disappearing. We currently believe that a few of the students are testing serums on them. We could use some help on this." 

"Wait. Are you asking us to join the CIA?!" Christina asks.

"Yes. We could use some new recruits." Four replies.

"I'm in." Will says.

"Me too." Chris replies.

"Hmm let me think...duh!" Mar says.

"What about you baby?" Zeke asks Shauna.

"Well heck yeah!" She says.

"Good, you all will be meeting Max soon. I had a meeting with him tomorrow so y'all can come with." I say.

 _ ***Page break***_

The meeting with Max begins in ten minutes and we are getting out of the car.

"Hurry up! I want to make it inside before I'm thirty!" I yell.

"Oh chill, you'll probably look the same when your thirty anyway, I mean look at your skin!" Christina says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"It means that you look like a model." Mar says as we walk into the doors of Dauntless.

"Well guys, this is Dauntless. And this," Four says while pointing to Max's office, "Is where we have established our careers and where you will establish yours."

"Yeah, no pressure." Uriah says. I just shake my and walk in to Max's office.

"Max, we have recruits." I say as I barge in. "Umm sir, who is this?" There is currently a woman sitting is his lap sucking on his neck.

"Umm this is Hana." He replies awkwardly.

"Hana our mother?!" Uriah says.

At the same time Zeke says, "Mom, I thought you only went for the younger men."

"Yes Uriah, I am your mother." Hana says as Max says, "I am young!"

 **A/n**

 **Hey guys! Relationshipshappening!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Tris POV**

"Umm guys this is Max, leader of Dauntless. And this is Hana. She's Zeke and Uri's Mom, basically mine as well." I say, trying to ease the tension.

"Excuse me for a moment. Six could you come back in a few minutes?" Max asks.

"Of course sir. I would prefer not to have another sibling anytime soon, and we definitely don't need anymore Pedrads running around. Also our meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago." I say.

"Yes, Yes. I know." Max says before shooing us out.

"Well what should we name this one? Let's see..." Zeke says.

"What about Jimmy?" Uriah asks. He is way to proud of himself.

"What about Violet?" I ask.

"That's my sisters name." Four says.

Everyone turns to look at him at once.

"You have a sister?!" We all day in unison.

"Yes, now I believe Max is asking for us to come in." Four says signaling the end of the conversation.

"So, you said you brought new recruits?" Max asks wafted minutes of awkward silence.

"So you've been hooking up with my mom?" Uriah shoots back.

"Uriah! I get it, your upset. I am too but he is still our leader." I say.

"How would you understand Six? Your not even our real sister! You're dad didn't die! You didn't cry over someone for years just to find your mom hooking up with somebody!" He yells back at me.

"I know that I am not your real sister," I snap back, "My dad left me, I still cry over him! My mom went and hooked up with Andrew months after my dad left! I didn't have time to get over him, and then suddenly I have to call Andrew dad!" Tears are running  
/down my face but I don't acknowledge them. "Sorry that I always preferred to stay at your house, with an actual family, than at mine with a woman a man and a boy."

With that I walk out of the office. Before I close the door though I say, "They should be amazing recruits."

Christinacomes over that night to tell me about the meeting.

"They are all initiates. Max says he wants you to train uswith Fourthis year." The past four years Four has trained by himself. The first year I hadn't been recruited yet, the next three I was on missions.

"Ok. What about Uriah?" I ask.

"He wouldn't talk to anyone. After you left he just left the room."

"I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"Your right, but he shouldn't have either." I don't respond.

"Six, you're my best friend. Please don't do something that you'll regret over this." Chrissysays. I look into hereyes and only see worryand concern. No pity.

"I won't, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Good to bed Six. We have school in the morning and I think you might have some explaining to do. And you don't have to tell me but if I could know first..." She begins.

"You should know. My real parents met one night at a party in high school. They were both drunk and then I was born nine months later. They were happy but then my mom was recruited for Dauntless when I was six. She took me with her and she met Andrew.  
/They got married about a month after she left my dad. I was expected to call him Dad and to forget about my real one. You already know that he is the principal at FHS, his name is David, he remarried about a year ago to a woman named Sarah."

"That sucks Six, but what is so bad about Andrew?" Chris asks.

"Nothing is bad it's just different. I don't like change so that was hard for me. Meeting my real dad brought back all of those feelings." Christina hugs me and we spend the rest of the day talking, laughing andcrying.

 **A/n**

 **It's short but it fits the updated storyline. Oh well**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

Today Four and I are going to begin training Chris, Will, Shauna and Mar. They will be working with/under the four of us. Zeke, Uriah, Four and I will be working in the field. Chris, Mar and Shauna will be with in costumes. Will will be working with the  
computers.

"Ok. You all have been recruited to join Dauntless. We don't let just anybody join, you have to complete three stages of initiation." I say.

"Stage one is physical. Stage two you will be learning from someone in your chosen field. Stage three is a combination of the two." Four adds.

"Today we will begin with knife throwing. Guns will be after lunch." I say.

"Tomorrow we will learn how to fight in the morning, after lunch you will be fighting each other. Training begins and ends within a week around here, so I hope that you all are fast learners. Now Six will be showing you how to throw a knife, the one thing  
she can do better than me at." Four states.

I laugh. "What about that fight last year? I remember a little someone by the name of Four begging for me to get of of him. Or that time we were drunk and had a shooting contest. I made every bullseye and yours were barely on the target!"

"Ok, ok. That's because I was completely wasted the day of shooting, you only had two beers. The day of the "fight" I was hungover from the shooting the night before. And you just ran up and tackled me, that doesn't count. Now throw the dang knives."  
He says.

"Awe it's ok Foury-poo. You can't be great at everything. But ok, I'll throw." I put my feet shoulder width apart put my arm up, aim and throw. I do this five more times and each one hits the center.

"Dang Six! You can throw!" Christina says.

"Yep. Now y'all need to start throwing." I say. They just stand there.

"Now!" Four yells.

They spend the next few hours throwing and they have all hit the target at least ten times.

"Alright guys, lunch!" Four yells. They run out of the room before running back in.

"We don't know where the cafeteria is." Will states. I nod.

"Follow me people." I say as I head for the cafeteria.

We all grab something and then we plop down at our reserved table.

"Training will be today, obviously. After school Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Today (Saturday) is physical as well as Sunday. Monday through Thursday you will be training with your mentors and Friday will be the final test. Questions?"  
I ask.

"Can we tell our families about this?" Marlene asks.

"Do you have family in the CIA?" Four asks. Everyone shakes their heads.

"Then no." I respond.

Training continues on and soon it is Monday night. I am getting ready for my date with Peter that just happens to be a double date. With Four and Molly. I put on jeans and a tank with my combat boots and minimal makeup. Four is already in the Audi when  
I walk in the garage. We are meeting Molly and Peter at the pit, it's a really cool restaurant. Peter said that he had to show me something, so I have a recording device under my shirt and a camera in the glasses I'm wearing. Four has a recording  
device and cameras well.

"You look good Six." Four says as I clamber into the passenger seat.

"Thanks, so do you." I reply. We arrive at the pit shortly due to Four's driving. As we walk in I see Peter at a table in the corner. He gets up and kisses me before sitting back down. Four and Molly do the same.

"We brought your two here show/tell you all something." Peter begins.

"You must promise not to tell anyone if this." Molly adds. We nod so they continue.

"We have been testing serums on divergents, students who mingle with other factions. If we succeed we will have saved the world from divergents. They are being tested on in the janitors closet in the basement." Peter finishes.

"Now we must go meet Jeanine, our boss, so have a goodnight." Molly states before passionately kissing Four. I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Am I jealous? Before I can think more of it, Peter has me pinned on the wall and is sucking  
down my neck.

Suddenly Peter is thrown off of me and is being punched repeatedly. Four is on top of him and I have heard multiple cracks.

"Four! Get off of him!" I yell. He stops and without a word, Four walks out to the car. No matter how much I want to leave, I go check in Peter and help him stand. Molly helps him hobbleinto their car. I approach theAudi and when  
I get in everything pours out.

"What the heck was that Four?! You could have just ruined the mission! Care to explain?"

"He was kissing you." He whispers.

"You risked the mission because he _kissed me_?!" I yell. He nods and I then get out of the car. I can get Zeke to drive me home.

Four rolls down the window.

"Get in the car. Hana would never forgive me if I left you in the rain." I just now realized that I am soaked. If I wasn't so cold I wouldn't be sitting in the Audi next to Four. Stupid tank top.

He pulls into the garage and without a word he gets out of the car and walks inside.

The next few days have been torture. Uriah still won't talk to me and I still won't talk to him. Things with Four haven't changed either. It has been awkward not only home but at school as well. That is why I am currently sitting in my jacuzzi with a  
beer. I hear a knock on the balcony door and then it slides open to reveal Four standing is black trunks.

"Care for company?" He asks. All I do is shrug.

"Six, I get that you're mad at me. You should be, I jeopardized our careers because I was jealous. I hate not talking to you and I hope you forgive me." I nod after a few minutes of silence.

"Since I just got you back i hope you don't mind this." Four states before he kisses me with such force. When I don't pull away he deepens it. Considering that we are only in our bathing suits, it doesn't take long for things to get heated.  
If someone told me that my first time would be in a jacuzzi, I wouldn't of believed them. But here I am, in a jacuzzi. After a while we head inside to clean up. We preserve water of course, which leads to round two.

"Four?" I ask.

"One, don't call me that. Two, yes?" He replies.

"What do you want me to call you? And what are we?"

"Tobias, call me Tobias. And would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He, Tobias, asks.

"Well Tobias I would love to. And call me Tris."

I kiss him softly before Zeke yells, "Max is here and he brought pizza!"

We race down the stairs and into the living room.

"What have you learned so far?" Max asks as the four of us plop down around the room.

"They are testing the divergents in the downstairs janitors office." I say. Max nods.

"In twoweeksyou four will be scouting out the premises. Shauna, Mar and Chris will stand guard as well as prepare your costumes, Will will be giving you instructions through an earpiecewhile y'allattempt to get into the office.  
Questions?" Max asks. We shake our heads before devouring the pizza.

 **Page break: Twoweekslater, day of the scouting**

We finish loading our weapons as Will hands us our earpieces.

"If you need backup, sayCode Black. If you need medical, say Code Blue. Now go kick some rebel butt!" Will says before shooing ya off in a Jeep we rented.

We make our way into the building and down to the office. The girls, minus me, stand guard at each hallway. The boys and I approach the office which has two exits. Zeke and Uri take door A and we take door B. Just as we are about to twist the handle,  
I hear a tick before a motion sensors bomb goes off. I scream as I feel my body rise up into the air and then I crash into the wall. Everything fades to black.

 **Christina POV (Suprise, ikr)**

I hear a loud blast down my hallway, where Four and Six are supposed to be. I race down there and what I see scares me. Sixis laying on top of the rubble with a large gash on her head and her leg is bent at a weird angle. Four is no where to be  
found.

"Code Blue Will, Code Blue. Six is injured and I can't locate Four!" I manage.

"Ambulance on its way, the rest of the gang should be with you any minute." Will replies. I hear gasps as the gang sees Six.

"Where's Four?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know." I whisper before he and Uriah are digging through the rubble. The girls and I pull Six to the side and then theambulance shows up. Theyhave dogs scout out Four and then they pull him out of the rubble. He looks bad,  
really bad. The last thing I see is my best friend being loaded onto a stretcher. Then my face is buried in Will's shoulder. A few hours later we are sitting in the waiting room, huddled together balling our eyes out. A nurse walks out.

"Who's here for Six Prior?" The lady asks. We all stand up.

"Follow me." She says before walking down the narrow hallway.


	6. Chapter Six

**Tris POV**

My head is pounding whenI hear voices around me I can't make them out. I open my eyes and find Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Max.

"What happened?" I croak. All heads snap to me.

"Sixare you ok?!" Chris asks.

"Yes. What happened, where is Four?"

"You and Four where scouting door B when y'all set off a motion sensors bomb. It went off and here y'all are." Zeke fills in.

"How bad?"

"You have a broken leg, a fractured wrist and a concussion." Uri says.

"How's Four?"

No one responds.

"Oh my gosh is he dead?!"

"No! He's, well he's in a coma Six. They don't know if he's gonna wake up." Shauna says.

"It's all my fault!" I yell before breaking into hysteric sobs.

"No Tris it wasn't your fault, Jeanine set up the trap. Youdidn't do anything Tris." Mar says in a soothing tone.

Max walks into the room and comes stands by my bedside.

"How long have I been out for?"

"A week. Your mom said that she wouldn't end her vacation early for something as, and I quote, "stupid as this." Andrew is with her but I got your real dad. He's in the waiting room." Max says.

"Send him in when they leave, I want to be caught up first." Max nods and then exits the room.

"Ok. Here's what happened the past week." Shauna begins.

"We caught Peter, Drew, Al and Molly." Will says.

"And found the missing students." Mar adds.

"We also moved into the mansion. The second guest bedroom is still unoccupied." Chris states.

"When, _when,_ Four wakes up, we are throwing a party in your honor." Zeke adds.

"Thanks guys, could you tell the doctor that I'm awake? I wanna leave as soon as possible." Just then the doctor walks in.

"Trying to leave us so soon Six? I'm Doctor Wells by the way." He says.

"Yes. Now could you a) tell about my boyfriend and b)let me see him."

"Four is showing high brain activity and we are expecting him to wake up soon. I also want to congratulate you." Doctor Wells says.

"Congratulate me on what? Living? Because right now it's pretty bittersweet."

"Actually on they baby."

"Baby?!" We all yell.

"Yes baby, it's seems that you are two weeks along." The heart monitor speeds up and Chris runs over.

"Hey girl, calm down. It's gonna be okay. Come on, deep breaths." Christina says. Once my heart gets back to a normal pace, I ask the question I've been dying to ask.

"May I go see Four now?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll take you to his room. Only one at a time though."

"You go first Zeke." He knows that I woo the budge so he follows Doctor Wells to room ten, on the first floor. I am in room forty-six, on the fourth.

Zeke walks back in about ten minutes later.

"He woke up, but it's bad Six, it's real bad." Zeke says before Doctor Wells puts me in a wheelchair and wheels me down to Four's room. We go in and Zeke was right, it's really bad. Four has tubes sticking outta him from everywhere and is covered in bruises.

"Hey Four." I whisper.

"Who's Four?" He asks. I gasp, oh god he doesn't remember anything.

"You are. Hey doc could you leave us alone for a while?" He nods and leaves the room.

"Tell me about what happened. And about me, nobody will tell me." He says with a pout, he must be on a lot of pain meds.

"Well your name is Tobias Eaton but everyone calls you Four. You work for the CIA and we were on a mission when we were were in a coma for a week, broke your arm, fractured a rib and have a concussion."

"What's the CIA?" Crap he doesn't remember anything.

"The CIA is the Central Inelligence Agency. We go on mission to help our countryand world." I respond.

"Who are you?" That one stung.

"My name is Six but you call me Tris when we are alone. I'm your-" I am cut off by Doctor Wells entering.

"Six, I know it will be hard but you can't tell him about your relationship or the baby. It will only cause stress and that could lead to another coma. He will remember when he does if he does." Then he exits the room.

"You're my what?" Tobias asks.

"I'm your friend." Girlfriend that is.

"I don't remember you." He says with a pout.

"I know you don't Toby. But get some rest, you need it." I say with a forced smile. He falls asleep quickly and after about and hour the door reopens. I attempt to hide the tears streaming down my face.

"Uriah?" I ask. We haven't talked since the argument in Max's office.

"Hey Trissy." He smiles sadly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for acting towards you like that. I know that Mom is just as much a mother to me as to you. Forgive me?" He asks. I nod, not trusting my voice. He senses my anguish because she wraps his arms around my tiny frame.

"Talk to me Trissy." He whispers.

"H-he doesn't remember m-me Uri. He c-can't know about u-us cuz it will str-stress him. I'm pr-pregnant with his b-baby and he c-can't even know that I'm his g-girlfriend." With that last sentence all my walls are down and I'm full in sobbing.

The rest of the gang leaves later that night but Uriah stays with me. Christina promised to bring every picture of me and Four, Four and the gang or any with Four in them. Apparently this is a safe way to jog his memory. Also I may be able to tell him about us in a few days when the coma risk is lower. I fall asleep wrapped in Uriah's warm embrace. Thank god for people like him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n**

 **This chapter will be very short due to it being almost 12 am and I am so freaking tired.**

 **Tris POV**

Today marks the tenth day that Tobias has been without memory of our past. While I have tried showing him pictures, the doctors are constantly rushing in and out so we have made no progress. At this point, he has four more days. If he has no memory by  
then, it won't ever come back. Today I have a meeting with Max in my hospital room to discuss the future. Although I have been healing quickly they won't let me leave. My wrist has healed and I no longer have a concussion but the gash on my foreheadand  
my leg are keeping me in this prison.

The hash on my head needed six stitches and will leave a nasty scar. My leg is healing quit slowly due to all the times I have walked from my room to Tobias's. Mar has been bringing all of Uri's homework as well as mine and bringing it here. Uriah hasn't  
left my side since I woke up. Shauna stopped bringing Zeke' sincehe refused to do it anyway.

 **A/n**

 **Goodnight, technically good morning since it's 12:04!**

 **Bye guys!**


	8. past chapters have been edited

**A/n**  
 **Starting at** **CHAPTER 3** **, the chapters have been edited. The** **STORYLINE** **is** **COMPLETELY DIFFERENT** **. I recommend going back and rereading due to massive changes.**

 **Bye people!**

 **-Dauntless926**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

Tobias is looking at the photo album I handed him earlier. I sit next to him on the bed and point out events that i remember. The time we went ice skating with the gang or the time that we rode the Ferris wheel at the carnival he took me to for our first  
date.

"That was at my initiation banquet, I came in first. You trained me." I say while pointing to a picture of Four with his arm over my shoulders and a beer in his hands.

"That was a big year." Max says as he enters the room. He sits in the chair next to the bed.

"It was." I reply.

"I have spoke with you father, as well as the gang. We have a few ideas on how to proceed." Max begins.

"Proceed for what?" Four asks.

"Our lives baby, our lives." I say before grabbing his hand.

"Six it you quit walking on the leg we can have you back in the field within a month. When Four gets his memory back, he can start back up in a month as well. You two can go back to school a few days after Four gets out." Uriah walks in with a takeout  
bag from Panera.

"Gimme!" I yell. Uriah tried to snatch it bad but I am to fast.

"For a pregnant lady your fast!" Uri yells. I start to laugh until I remember that Four isn't supposed to know about this. I glare at Uriah until he realizes his mistake.

"You're pregnant?" Four asks. I nod.

"Whose the father?" He asks. I look at Max and Uriah for help. They both shrug their shoulders. Helpful.

"I believe that you can tell him now Six." Doctor Wells yells through the door.

"You," I whisper.

"Me?"

"Yes. Four you are the father of my baby." I restate.

"Are we dating?" He asks, not even caring about the baby.

"We were."

"Were?" He questions.

"Yeah, were. You don't remember me or anything that happened between us. I don't want to force you back into the role of boyfriend or now father." Silence.

"Tris you're not forcing me into anything. This isn't like when you forced me to throw knives at you in eight grade. You threatened to tell Uriah that I had eaten all of his pop tarts! Now that Ms. Tris, is a threat." Tobias replies.

"You remember that? Oh my god you remember that!" I scream.

"Six, you both had concussions. Try to not to scream." Doctor Wells states.

"Who cares, he remembers!" I say quieter this time.

"I love you Trissy." Toby whispers.

"I love you too."

"I also love this baby." He adds while placing his hand on my stomach.

"I do too but I want my Panera." I reply with a pout. Everybody laughs as Uriah hands me the bag. Ooh, broccoli cheddar soup. My favorite.

"Thanks Uri. Now about our future." I start.

"Ah yes. You can go back to school tomorrow. You can get back out in the field in three weeks. Once you reach five months you will be helping Will in the technical field."

"Sounds good sir, but could we have a moment to talk?" Four asks. Max nods and exits the room with Uriah close behind.

"We're having a baby. I'm going to turn into him." Toby whispers.

"No you aren't. You are nothing like him, you are a good person. If you were that type of man then we wouldn't be here right now, I wouldn't be ecstatic that I'm pregnant with your baby." I respond. He nods.

"You won't." I finish before kissing him softly.

 **Page Break**

The next morning when we are about to leave the hospital, I see a text on my phone from an unknown number.

Unknown: U have a nice surprise waiting here 4 ya.

You: Who is this?

Unknown: It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!

You: What's fluffy?

Unknown: Ur surprise stupid

You: Who in the world is this? I'll call the cops.

Unknown: Chill Trissy! I deleted my number from ur phone so I could do this! Plz don't tell Max and I'm srs bout the surprise. It's lit.

You: Uriah Pansycake Pedrad

Uriah: That's not my middle name! It's Lindsey!

You: That's not much better Uri-pooh. We just finished filling out the discharge papers. Get ur butt up here.

Uriah pulls up to the entrance of the hospital five minutes later.

"Well if it isn't my favorite numbers!" Uriah states as we close the car doors.

"What the heck Uri." I say while shaking my head.

"What? Y'alls names are number so they're my favorite number because I say them a lot!"

"Uriah just...just don't keep talking." Four says.

The rest of the car ride is quiet but the radio is blasting Eminem, NF and Sam Smith. Uriah and I have very similar tastes in music. When we pull into the garage I am met with the smell of beer and loud music.

"Uriah, I know that Zeke said that when we got out of the hospital he would throw us a party, that's not tonight is it?" I ask with horror. I'm not ready for people to see me weak and I know that Tobias isn't either.

"No, Zeke just turns the music up loud when he takes Shauna to his room. He thinks that it covers up all the noise they make." Uriah responds before dying of laughter. I laugh as well until I notice a new car in the driveway. A car I recognize to well.  
My mother's car.

I clutch on to Tobias's arm.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked worriedly. I see him glare over towards the car.

"Uriah, what's her mom doing here?!" He whisper shouts. Uriah looks over as well.

"What the heck is that woman doing here?!" Uriah yells before getting out of the car. He rushes inside. I pull Tris into my embrace and I hold her as her breathing begins to steady.

 **Uriah POV**

I slam the front door and rush into the living room. There sits Christina, Will, Marlene, a flushed Shauna, a messy Zeke and them. Andrew and Natalie.

"Well hello Uriah. It's has been to long, yes?" Natalie asks with a sickening tone.

"Not long enough actually. Why are you here?" I retort.

"That is no way to talk to a lady." Andrew states with a glare.

"Oh wouldn't you know? And last time I checked, your not my father." Jerk.

"Ah well, to answer your question, we are here to see Beatrice." Natalie says.

"Ah well," I imitate, "Her name is Six first of all, second she doesn't want you here."

"And why wouldn't she?" The excuse of a mother asks back.

"Because you took me from my dad. You wouldn't let me speak to him. You married Andrew and forced me to call him dad. You never cared about anyone but yourself. Why do you want to see me now? You didn't want to see my when I was in the hospital. When  
I was hurt and scared. When my boyfriend didn't remember me. When I found out that I was

style="font-family: Helvetica-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"pregnant." Tris states angrily as she walks slowly towards Natalie. Those crutches are taking a toll on her. Four stands by her side with his hand  
placed on the small of her back. If this was a better situation it would be cute, but it's his way of showing her that he's there.

"Beatrice! What is with you and your friends being so disrespectful!" Andrew asks.

"Andrew!" Tris begin in the same mocking tone, "My friends and I are not disrespectful, we are simply honest. If ya can't deal with somebody not increasing your ego than I suggest you leave,

style="font-family: Helvetica-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"beforeI have my guards."

"Beatrice I just wanted to see my daughter. I wanted to apologize for not being there. I want you to know that I am pregnant as well." Natalie says.

"Yah well your daughter don't want to see you. And that sucks because 1) You don't actually care and 2) You're gonna ruin another kids childhood because you forget to use protection? And I thought that the mom was supposed to tell the daughter that. Get  
out of my house." She retorts. Dang Trissy.

"It is our house Beatrice!" Andrew yells. That is when my mom walks in, Max is right behind her.

"Actually Nat, it is my house. Six is also my daughter." Hana, my mom, says with a smile.

"What?" Natalie asks. Ha, she acts like she cares.

"According to Dauntless policy, you are no longer the owner of this house or Six's legal guardian. You haven't made the past nine payments of this house so it is back under Max's name. You have not been properly taking care of Six either, you are legally  
supposed to at least give her five-hundred dollars a month if you don't provided food. Hana will be moving in shortly. Pack up anything the still belongs to you, you have til seven." Max states. Tris is officially my sister. Ew Four is my brother  
though. Well mom didn't really adopt them, it's more like they live in our house and eat our cake.

I look up and see Tris standing next to, well more like leaning on, Four.

"Six is official a Pedrad people!" Zeke yells. Four wraps his arms around Tris and says a barely inaudible I love you. I run over and wrap my arms around Four and say, "I love you too Foury-poo!" This emits a laugh from everyone, and soon we are one big  
circle of tangled arms.

"Alright now if you would get off me," Tris begins. We unwrap ourselves and rearrange on the couches. "Thank you, now let's go get some pizza!" She finishes. We all yell in agreement before rushing out the door. I notice Tris invite Hana and Max as well  
but they politely decline.

Everyone clambers into Tris's Ferrari, my Lamborghini and Zeke's Lexus. I get Mar with me. Tris takes Four. Zeke takes Shauna, Chris and Will. Tris and I race to The Pit, it's a less-known mall filled with shops and restaurants. The Pit is home to our  
favorite hang-out place, Pedrad's Pizza. It's my uncle's restaurant. Zeke is far behind when we pull into spots next to each other. I pulled in a second before Tris. I jump out before banging on her door.

"Come on Six! Don't let me beat you inside too!" I yell.

"Uriah." Marlene scolds.

"Yesssssssss?"

"Leave Six alone. She'll-" Mar says before I am hit in my no-no. By a door.

"Shouldn't mess with a pregnant woman Uri." Tris states with a smirk as she clambers out of the car.

"Now I can't get Mar pregnant, let alone mess with her!" I whimper. She got some heavy doors.

"Baby you did kinda mess him up." Fours says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"You think that he shoulda beat me?" Tris asks. Oh no. Four looks like he's seen a ghost.

"No! I just think that you should've hit him somewhere else. For Mar's sake!" Good save buddy, good save.

"Okay guys lets go eat, _before_ somebody dies." Shauna says. Four and I nod real fast.

We eat about five pizzas before leaving. The girls go look around so we faithfully follow. And by follow I mean we sit on the benches outside each door.

"So," Zeke starts, "Christmas is coming up."

"We need to find decent presents this year." Four says.

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of last year." I say with a shiver.

"What happened last year?" Will asks.

"We gave the girls a gift card. Apparently gift cards are only allowed from friends, not your boyfriend. They wouldn't speak to Idk for a week. Took twice as long for them to willingly touch us. Six didn't really care but the other girls...if looks could  
kill." Zeke says. We hang our heads in same before Will speaks.

"Shauna and Marlene weren't with you last year though."

"I was dating this girl named Angela and Zeke was dating Bella. Bella ended up leaving him for a vampire and Angela left me for a nerd." Uriah says.

"So how do you know that Chris, Mar and Shauna are against gift cards?" Will asks.

Uriah says, "We don't but we don't need a repeat of last year. We better start looking now, this could take days. Christmas is next week!"

 **Four POV**

Zeke texts the girls saying that we are going to look around and they agree to meet at the entrance in an hour. We start at this store called Aeropostale and find nothing. This happens in every store until we enter a jewelry store. Zeke and Uriah  
find bracelets, Will sees a pair of earrings and I just keep walking father into the store. I was about to give up with I see this beautiful silver ring. It has a diamond in the center with two blue sapphires on the left and right of the diamond.  
I see a silver chain in the case over and I immediately call a sales lady over.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" She asks.

"I would like that ring on that chain." I say while pointing towards them. "Oh and do you do engravings here?"

"Yes we do, it is an extra seven dollars per line."

"Could you put 4+6=always?" I ask.

"Of course. Any deadline?"

"Umm Tomorrow if you could."

"Okay, it will be ready at noon tomorrow, have a nice night."

"You too." I reply before heading off to find the other three. Zeke and Uriah both got the bracelets and Will got the earrings. Looking at the time, we rush to the entrance and find four annoyed girls.

"Your late." Christina says.

"Yeah umm well you see..." Zeke attempts but Shauna's glare stops him.

"I don't know about everybody else but I don't really care, we're just wasting time sitting here." Tris states.

"You're right, lets go." Mar says. Thank God. We will probably be ignored and yelled at later but at least we won't cause a scene in the middle of the mall. Like last time.

 **A/n**

 **Sorry that it's been so long since the last update. I got back from vacation and then volleyball started back up, please review!**


End file.
